0122 Perfect World
Perfect World is the 22nd episode and the season's finale. Plot Makishima's Death The battle between Kogami and Makishima continues, knives drawn. Kogami inflicts a crucial wound across Makishima's chest with his knife. Tsunemori arrives and launches a grenade to stop them, but Makishima kicks it into the air and it explodes, giving him time to leave the place before Tsunemori, herself, arrives. She argues with Kogami and replaces his revolver with her Dominator and tells him that if he tries to kill Makishima, she will shoot Kogami in the leg. Kogami agrees and as they approach Makishima, they exchange their unique views about law and justice. Kogami praises Tsunemori for her mature opinions and sighs for her getting "not very cute". While they are searching for Makishima, a truck they were standing behind suddenly reverses. After Kogami dodges the vehicle, he notices Tsunemori clinging to the back of the truck, leaving Kogami shouting her first name and running after them. As Makishima tries to make the truck swerve left-and-right to get her off, Tsunemori manages to shoot out a tire causing the truck to crash and injure both Makishima and herself. Makishima gets out the car, steps on Tsunemori's face, picks up the revolver and aims at Tsunemori. He tells her to not insult the duel between him and Kogami. As he pulls the trigger, he realizes the revolver is empty, and he leaves. When Kogami finally catches up with Tsunemori, he picks her up and places her in a safe spot, taking the revolver and reloading it. Tsunemori cries sadly, knowing that if Kogami kills Makishima, the Sibyl System will be after Kogami. Makishima, who is badly injured, runs through the field with Kogami in hot pursuit. He finally settles down on a hill and kneels, with Kogami right behind him. Makishima asks if he will find a replacement for him, to which Kogami replies that he hopes he never will. After a brief silence, Kogami raises his gun to Makishima's head and pulls the trigger, killing him. Tsunemori's Report to the Sibyl System Tsunemori returns to the location of the Sibyl System, with bandages on her head. The Sibyl System tells her that, because of her failure to capture Makishima alive, they have no choice but to downgrade their assessment on her abilities. But despite this, her value as an individual is still outstanding. They reiterate that Tsunemori possess a healthy and strong Psycho-Pass, and that her qualities are as ideal as they come. With the desire to win Tsunemori over to Sibyl's side as sample data for the next level of governance of society, the Sibyl System wishes for a future where their governance creates an environment that every civilian enjoys even after knowing the System's true form. However, Tsunemori states that Sibyl should not underestimate humans, as they are always aiming for a better society, and that the Sibyl System won't be needed in the future. Ginoza's Change Ginoza appears in front of his father's grave, without his glasses. He says to Masaoka's grave that his Crime Coefficient rose to 140 and despite becoming a latent criminal, it isn't in his nature to stay in an isolation facility. He decides to become an Enforcer. When he leaves, he finds Tsunemori waiting outside, and he apologizes for dragging her out here. In the car, Ginoza states that, unlike Masaoka, Kagari was not able to get a proper grave. Tsunemori wonders where Kogami is, to which Ginoza says that when the collar comes off a wild hunting dog, he becomes no different than a wolf. Tsunemori then asks why he's not wearing glasses anymore. Ginoza says that he never liked the look of his eyes, but he doesn't care anymore. The New Girl In the middle of an incident, the new Inspector, Mika Shimotsuki, arrives on the crime scene to Tsunemori. Tsunemori states that Shimotsuki has rotten luck having to deal with an incident right after getting posted. Shimotsuki says that she is looking forward to the work, much to Tsunemori's pleasure. A police van pulls in, dropping off the Enforcers of Division 1. Tsunemori tells Shimotsuki to be cautious of them, but trust them at the same time. Quotes *"No one accepted your justice. No one understood your anger, either. So you turned your back on trust and friendships, and you even abandoned the only place you could belong to in order to come this far. And yet you laugh at my solitude? But, you know, I highly value one who doesn't fear solitude, you, who turned your solitude into a weapon." ‒ Shogo Makishima to Shinya Kogami during their fight *"The law doesn't protect people. People protect the law. The law is the accumulation of those people's feelings. They're neither the provisions nor the system. They're the fragile and irreplaceable feelings that everyone carries in their hearts. Compared to the power of anger and hatred, they are something that can quite easily break down. All throughout time, people have prayed for a better world. In order for those prayers to continue to hold meaning. We have to try our best to protect it to the very end. We can't just give up on it." ‒ Akane Tsunemori expresses her idea about law and justice to Kogami *"Everyone is alone. Everyone is empty. People no longer have any need of others. You can always find a substitute for any talent. Any relationship can be replaced. That's the world I grew tired of. And yet, for some reason...I can't even imagine someone else besides you killing me."‒ Makishima before Kogami catchs him up and kills him *"This destiny must have awaited them since long before they had even met. They were not like mere ships passing in the night. It was not like they didn't understand each other. They understood each other better than anyone else, and each was focused solely on the other." ‒ Tsunemori on Kogami and Makishima *"The true form of the Sibyl System is currently kept secret out of consideration for public opinion. However, such obfuscation is nothing but a simple, short-term strategy. In the long term, this course of action is not desirable. We should eventually make the truth public. If we can create an environment where every citizen still enjoys and accepts our governance after they are made aware of our true form, such an achievement will solidify the stability and prosperity of the future human society. Continuing to observe and analyze your movements will provide us with valuable hints on how to build a methodology for winning over the citizens in the future and getting them to adapt." ‒ The Sibyl System to Tsunemori *"Do you know the most demeaning thing you can do to the law that we should respect? Creating and administering a law that is unworthy of protection. You shouldn't underestimate humans. We're always aiming for a better society. One day, someone will come to this room to turn off the power. We will find a new path. You can count on it. There is no place for the Sibyl System in our future! " ‒ Tsunemori to Sibyl System before she leaves its center *"When the collar comes off such a wild hunting dog, he becomes no different from a wolf. Now that he's back in the wild, maybe he's living a comparatively free and easygoing life." ‒ Nobuchika Ginoza on Kogami Trivia *The episode is noted as "The Choice of Law of Cycle," which comes from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Steins;Gate, series which are similar to Psycho-Pass in some aspects. *Despite quite like the beginning, "the ex-inspector", "the senior inspector" and the "new inspector" are different and have their own views. *Behind Masaoka's grave lays the key to his safe house, which implies that Kogami returned to him before his departure, a bouquet of flowers given to him by Ginoza, a set of Japanese chess, and various kinds of alcoholic drinks he loves. *Ginoza smiles and appears relaxed for the first time. *Shimotsuki's first day on the job mirrors Tsunemori's. Gallery PP0122.png|Kogami is facing up to Makishima Category:Episodes